Pillar (elevator)
PT. Pillar Utama Contrindo, commonly known by its trademark brand Pillar, is a company based in Bandung, West Java, Indonesia which specializes in commercial and residential elevators, as well as escalators and modernization of elevators. It was founded in 1995. The company also has a factory in Padalarang, West Java. History Pillar was established in May 1995 and begun as a distributor and maintenane provider for Korean-manufactured elevators until 1998. The company began assembling and marketing passenger elevators under its brand name "Pillar" in 2002. Elevator fixtures and controllers :Further information: List of Shanghai STEP elevator fixtures. Pillar use elevator fixtures and controllers made by Shanghai STEP from Shanghai, China. Notable installations Elevators Jakarta *Green Central City (2013) *Bakmi Toko Tiga Restaurant, Tebet *Gelael Supermarket Tebet (replacement from 1980s Otis elevators) *Manggarai Bus Terminal *St. Moritz *PX Pavilion *Pejaten Village *Transmart Carrefour Cilandak *Cimanggis Square *SINDO Building *Mall @ Bassura, Jatinegara *Hotel Sanno, Pluit *Pluit Village (2016, replacement of two 1996 Hyundai scenic elevators in 2016) **Sekolah Pelita Harapan (SPH) Pluit Village (2014) *Plaza Metro Sunter (2020, replacement from 1992 GoldStar elevators, in progress) Bandung *Paris Van Java (2007) *Grand Pacific Hotel *The Valley Resort and Hotel (also includes an inclined elevator installed by this company) *Indonesia University of Education **Faculty of Social Politics **Faculty of Technology and Vocational **Postgraduate Building *Pasar Baru Square *Festival Citylink (service elevators) **POP! Hotel Festival Citylink *The Salis Hotel *Hotel Naval *Hotel Ardan *Adven Hospital (several buildings) *Perdana Wisata Hotel Yogyakarta *Lippo Plaza Jogja (2014) *Pyrenees Jogja Hotel (2012) *Summer Quest Hotel *Midtown Xpress Yogyakarta Hotel *Transmart Carrefour Maguwo (2016) Surabaya *Plasa Marina *Transmart - Lenmarc Mall (2016) *VITA School Surabaya *New Royal Restaurant *Core Hotel Bonnet *Tong Hai Abalone Restaurant & Ballroom *Mesir Hotel Ujung Bali *Aston Kuta Hotel and Residence (2008) *Sulis Beach Hotel (2016-2017) *Febri's Hotel Kuta *Hotel Santika Kuta (2010) *Vilarisi Hotel *Love Fashion Hotel (2013) *Siesta Hotel Legian (2013, formerly Cipaganti Hotel Legian) *Bali Kuta Resort (2008) *The Kana Kuta (2013) *Holiday Inn Express Raya Kuta (2013) *The Sunset Hotel (2011) *Sunset Residence Condotel *Seminyak Square and Hotel (2011) *Sunset Mansion *Dash Hotel Seminyak (2014) *favehotel Umalas (2012) *Umalas Hotel and Residence (2010) *Lv8 Resort Hotel Canggu (2012) *Propan Sandimas Home Center Denpasar (2012) Other cities *Supermall Karawaci - Lippo Karawaci, Tangerang, Banten *University of Indonesia - Faculty of Technical Engineering, Depok *Lorin Sentul Hotel, Bogor *Lippo Plaza Keboen Raya Bogor, Bogor (2016) *Yogya Grand Center, Cirebon *Tegal Plaza Hotel, Tegal *Surya Yudha Hotel, Banjarnegara *Pose Inn Hotel, Solo *Hotel Santika Tasikmalaya (2011) *Museum Angkut, Batu *Pusat Grosir Buntung 1991, Makassar (2011) *Rumah Sakit Taman Harapan Baru (RS THB), Bekasi *RS Mitra Keluarga Gading Serpong, Tangerang (2018) Escalators *Most of Lippo Mall/Plaza shopping centers in Indonesia: **Pejaten Village, Jakarta **PX Pavilion, Jakarta **Lippo Mall Kemang, Jakarta (2011) **Supermall Karawaci (Lippo Karawaci), Tangerang, Banten **Lippo Plaza Jogja, Yogyakarta (2014) **Lippo Plaza Batu (Batu Town Square), Batu **Lippo Plaza Sunset, Bali (2011) **Lippo Mall Kuta, Bali (2012) **Duta Plaza, Denpasar, Bali (2013, replacement of all six GoldStar escalators) *Paris Van Java, Bandung (2007) *Ramai Family Mall, Yogyakarta (2017, replacement of all Hitachi and GoldStar escalators) *Batu Night Spectacular, Batu *Plasa Marina, Surabaya Elevator modernizations *Pluit Village, Jakarta (2014, service elevators, originally Hyundai) *China Trade Center (CTC), Asemka, Jakarta (2013-2014, originally GoldStar) *Bandung Indah Plaza, Bandung *Parahyangan Plaza, Bandung *Plaza Simpang Lima, Semarang (originally Dong Yang) *Ramai Family Mall, Yogyakarta (originally GoldStar) *Discovery Shopping Mall, Bali (2014, originally Shanghai Mitsubishi) *Gajah Mada Plaza (2017, originally Hitachi) *RS Mitra Keluarga Kemayoran (2019, originally LG) Gallery Older Pillar nameplate.jpg|Older Pillar logo in Bandung, Indonesia. Pillar maintenance fence.jpg|Pillar Elevator service/maintenance fence in Pluit Village, Jakarta, Indonesia. 575743_10200607956501427_2088609803_n.jpg|Pillar logo on the escalator landing plate. External links *Company analize record (Indonesian) Category:Generic elevator companies‎